Business Hurt and Heal
It's based on a new object show called Business created by me and probably will be released in the future. It's not a voting show anymore… it's more of related to business. Boss Newspaper Hurt and Heals Hurt and Heal = +/- 1 health Double Hurt and Heal = +/- 2 health Triple Hurt and Heal = +/- 3 health Quadruple Hurt and Heal = +/- 4 health Quintuple Hurt and Heal = +/- 5 health Duotrigintillion Hurt and Heal = +/- 10 health Employees! Latte is a rather friendly employee and is very easygoing, she's hyper and very enthusiastic. Credits to PheobeBebe by the way. (LIVES : 40) Gun is a very sadistic character and likes to watch bloody movies with gore. He enjoys nightmares and is afraid of well… rabbits. (LIVES : 0) Beer is a drunk employee and… goes crazy when he's drunk but when not he seems to be a rather friendly employee who is carefree. (LIVES : 0) Radio a fat person just like Globe but a bit more overweight. He's nice though but is very impatient and is also deeply trustworthy. (LIVES : 20) Globe's just like Radio but isn't impatient but rather hardworking and is trustworthy, she's rather easily tired and is more sleepy than the rest. (LIVES : 20) Teddy Bear is strategic and very manipulative and is rather self-obsessed. Teddy Bear dislikes everyone but acts nice in front of them. (LIVES : 20) Pepper always angry and easily angered by very little mistakes to BIG problems! He's not a good person to work with tbh. (LIVES : 20) Cherries always makes fun of Grape and is acting like everything's okay which makes it easier to get themselves into trouble. (LIVES : 30) Grape the shy guy who is very small and doesn't know how to do many things and makes lots of mistakes, he sure doesn't seem to care if people insult him or not and rather just cry alone somewhre else. (LIVES : 20) Red Pen is kind and well-liked by her fellow employees, she's very humble also gentle. Most of the employees describe her as the general nice person that we usually see in object shows and that's breaking the forth wall. (LIVES : 20) Paper is the scaredy cat among the other employees, he joined in because she thought he needed to get a life and being scared forever isn't gonna help her continue. (LIVES : 20) Printer… is lazy and is rather… dumb. He has a IQ of negative 10 and doesn't know what the words apple means and is too lazy to do any other jobs they told him to do. (LIVES : 20) Money is a wealthy person and he's got many things nobody knows. He can also show off at times but when someone's in trouble this wealthy person instead lend a helping hand and helps the other person without being mean. (LIVES : 20) Purse is based on Leshawna from Total Drama. (LIVES : 30) Ice Cream is joyful and always enthusiastic, she loves having fun and loves joking around with other people. She's not serious but is friendly. (LIVES : 20) Fountain Pen is rather boring and is very mature, sometimes people compliment him way too many times that he decided to think that he's the best and look dpHown on other people in doing other jobs. (LIVES : 20) DEAD